Valentine's Day For Revenge!
by animedreams4ever
Summary: Another sequel to Fuji's Blackmailing. Eiji accidentally gets onto on of the smiling tensai's secrets. The team, sick of Fuji's blackmailing, decide to get back at Fuji on valentine's day! hoping to pull this one off...R&R please...FINISHED
1. Chapter 1: Eiji's discovery

Disclaimer: I do not own The Prince of Tennis or any of its characters…XDD, I would love to, though!

Well, this whole fic was kinda a combination of everyone who reviewed. You all suggested so many ideas, and I really couldn't pick just one! Waiii! So happy that I got so many reviews! I suck at writing, and then everyone gives reviews! YAY! Hope I can pull this one off…Happy Valentine's Day everyone!

**Valentine's Day For Revenge**

_Fuji residence, 4 PM…_

"Nya, I don't get this…" A particular redhead looked at his math problems, confused. Algebra was something that Eiji wasn't too good at, and he didn't like looking at it either, "Fuji, help me, nya,"

"Ara? You still don't understand?" The smiling tensai looked up from his homework, "What now?"

"How do you do it? I'm confused, nya," Eiji pouted in frustration.

Fuji laughed. It wasn't surprising. After three years of knowing Eiji, Fuji knew just about everything about his best friend. Picking up a pencil, Fuji began to show Eiji the algebra problem…

_Two hours later…_

"Nya, okay, so I do this and then see if they equal each other, right?" Eiji asked.

"Right. Try this," and Fuji jotted down an equation on Eiji's piece of paper, which was covered with scribbles. Sighing, the redhead began working on the equation.

After a few minutes, Fuji looked over Eiji's shoulder to see his progress. "You got it, good," said Fuji, "You're on your own,"

"Nya, what time is it?" Eiji looked at the clock, "Six o' clock already? Nya, I better get home before my mom yells at me for being late to dinner,"

"Sure," said Fuji.

"Nya, where's the restroom?"

"Down the hall, first door on the left," Eiji bounded off.

"Ara? Syusuke, where's Kikumaru?" asked Yumiko, as she popped into her brother's room.

"Oh, he's leaving soon,"

"Really? He's not staying for dinner?"

"He said his mother would yell at him if he was going to be late to dinner at his house,"

"I see. Well, can you go downstairs and watch the stove? I need to do the laundry. Yuuta's not home, yet, so…"

"Sure,"

_Few minutes later…_

Eiji leaped down the stairs, landing on both feet in the very end.

"Nya, Fuji, where'd you put my book bag?" he asked.

"By the table," answered Fuji from the kitchen.

Eiji turned and saw his book bag. In a rush, he went over and tripped on his feet. He caught onto the table to prevent himself from falling. A spiral notebook fell into Eiji's open book bag, but he didn't notice. He was in too much of a rush to notice anything else. Eiji closed his book bag and entered the kitchen, "Bye, Fuji!"

"Saa..see you tomorrow, Eiji,"

Running as fast as he could, Eiji sped down the sidewalk, hoping to reach home before dinner started…

_Kikumaru residence, 8 PM…_

"Oof!" Eiji plopped onto his bed, "Nya, I am full!" It turned out that Eiji wasn't late to dinner at all. He managed to slip into the house at the nick of time, and as a result, he wasn't yelled at.

"Eiji," called his mother, "Did you finish your homework?"

"Yes, Mom, nya," Eiji called back.

"Okay, as long as you did," replied his mother, "Go and take a shower. You still have school tomorrow!"

"Okay," Eiji got off his bed and went into the bathroom.

_8:20 PM…_

Eiji dried his hair with a towel. He was about to sneak off into his room when his older brother and sister demanded for him to play video games with them. Eiji ended up playing video games until 9:00 and would have kept on playing (since he loves playing anyways) if his mother hadn't called them off. Yawning, Eiji reached over to his book bag and started to prepare it for the next day.

Something caught his eye. Blinking, Eiji looked into his book bag again. He pulled out a notebook. It wasn't his. There was a label saying, "Childhood Memories," How did it get in his book bag? Eiji thought back through the day. Ah! It must have came from Fuji's house when he slammed into the table on accident. Oh well, he'd return it to Fuji tomorrow.

The label bothered Eiji. Childhood memories, eh? That only meant one thing. The stuff inside must be the childhood pictures of Fuji and his family, right? Yeah, that's right.

Eiji hesitated. Should he really open the book and see the contents? That would be invasion of personal privacy. Still, a little peek wouldn't hurt, eh? Eiji flipped the book open.

The first page was filled with pictures of a sweet little girl playing in a sand box. Eiji laughed, "Nya, that must be Fuji's older sister when she was little," he thought.

Flipping the page, Eiji saw that there was a picture of Fuji, playing the piano. He didn't know Fuji played the piano. Another picture showed Fuji and Yuuta with tennis rackets in their hands. Eiji laughed. Sometimes, it was funny seeing friends when they were little.

A picture caught Eiji's eye. A picture showed a brunette girl in a skirt. The girl looked no older than five. Eiji stared at the picture, puzzled. He knew Fuji didn't have any other sisters, and his youngest cousin was already ten years old. The girl looked familiar, but Eiji just couldn't put his finger on it. Where had he seen this adorable little girl before?

It hit Eiji. It couldn't be!

Taking a closer look, Eiji looked at the picture again. It was true! The girl was…was…It was Fuji! Yes, yes, it was! The same messy hair down towards the neck, the same eyes, and the same smile. It was Fuji! But why was he in a skirt? Better yet, why was the skirt baby blue?

Eiji looked around the page for any other clues. What was this? Underneath the picture was a small caption that read, "Yumiko's Dress-Up Doll".

"Mmph…kerrm..mmpht…"Eiji started laughing. So, Yumiko was the one who had dressed Fuji as a girl! Really, Fuji was too feminine for his own good. He could pass as a girl if he put on a dress.

"Nya, I need to show this to the other team members!" said Eiji. Putting the scrapbook carefully back into his book bag, Eiji jumped onto his bed. Wait. Before he was going to show the scrapbook to anyone, he should ask Yuuta first. Was the whole dress-up thing really real?

_Next day…at St. Rudolph…_

Yuuta yawned. He was trying hard not to fall asleep during Mizuki's speech. But really, it was kind of hard. When Mizuki got started on his speech, it seemed almost as if time had slowed down to an almost agonizing slow speed.

"This will take forever…" he thought.

"Yuuta!" Mizuki yelled.

Yuuta snapped out of his thoughts, "H-hai, Mizuki-san?"

"Good, you were listening. I was afraid that you weren't paying attention. Anyways," Mizuki rambled off into his speech again. Yuuta held in a sigh. Really, he didn't hate Mizuki. Mizuki had shown respect towards him, asking him to come to St. Rudolph to become part of the tennis team. He would be known that way. But sometimes, Yuuta really wished if Mizuki would act normal. Those purple shirts and other stuff of his…blech…

"…from now on, I'll have each of you follow a plot," said Mizuki.

"A plot? Like an evil scheme? That'd be too mean, dane," said Yanagisawa.

"Not like that, you dimwit! Ways to improve!"

"Oh..dane,"

Please, somebody kill him for saying dane all the time.

"Yuuta," a voice entered the room. It was Atsushi, "Some Seigaku Regular is here, asking to see you,"

"Seigaku regular?" Who could it be? "Do you know who it is?"

"He's a member of the Golden Pair. The redhead, remember?"

Kikumaru-san? "Okay," and Yuuta left the room. Mizuki looked at him suspiciously.

Yuuta was right. It was Eiji. The redhead greeted him happily, "Yuuta!"

"Hai, Kikumaru-san? You said you wanted to see me?"

"Nya, I wanted to ask you something,"

Yuuta cocked his head to one side. What did a Seigaku regular want with him? "Sure. What?"

Eiji fidgeted nervously, "Well, yesterday, I was over at your house with your brother. We were doing homework together. I was about to leave, but I tripped and I slammed into the table. I think this," Eiji pulled out the scrapbook, "fell into my book bag, nya,"

Yuuta took the scrapbook and looked at it. It was the scrapbook that Yumiko had spent the most time on decorating. She loved to have pictures of her two brothers, "I see. What did you want to ask about, though?"

"Nya, I kind of looked around cause I was curious…and I'm really sorry if I had offended you or anything, but I stumbled on this picture," Eiji flipped to the page of Fuji dressed as a girl, "Is this true, or what, nya?"

At the sight of that picture, Yuuta turned red. Baka aniki! Embarassing him like this!

"Ah…Kikumaru-san…I don't know…" he stammered.

"Nya? What do you mean?"

"I knew Yumiko neesan had several…issues of dressing aniki up when he was little…even when I was born, Yumiko-neesan would do that to aniki…I just never thought that she put pictures in the scrapbook…"

"Nya, do you know anything else about Fuji?"

"Ara?"

"Nya, erm, Fuji blackmailed a lot of people at Seigaku…"

"Ohh…" So, aniki had blackmailed people,eh? Not surprising. Aniki had always taken pleasure in doing such things. Just like the time he had forced him to wear that darn mouse costume during the Halloween party…

"Nya, so do you know anything else about Fuji? I was thinking of getting back at him, even though he's my best friend, nya. I thought it would be fun, too, nya,"

"Well," Yuuta thought for a moment, "Aniki does have a soft spot for cats…"

"Nya? Really? I never knew that, nya!"

"Aniki hides his feelings most of the times…"

"I see, nya! Hoi hoi, thanks, Yuuta!" Eiji took the scrapbook back, "Can I hang on to this?"

"Sure," said Yuuta.

"Hoi hoi, bye Yuuta! Arigatou!"

_Next day…in the locker room…_

"Eiji! How could you do this?" Oishi was shocked. Eiji was holding several pictures in his hand…there really is no need to say what the pictures were about, right?

"Nya, I didn't anything bad! Just made copies," said the rehead.

"That's invasion of personal privacy!"

"Mada mada dane, Oishi-sempai. Kikumaru-sempai has a point in this whole thing," smirked Ryoma. Maybe Eiji wasn't as empty-headed as he seemed…(A/N: ryoma, that's mean!)

"I never knew Fuji-sempai's sister would do such a thing to Fuji-sempai, though," said Momo.

"What's going on?" asked Tezuka. He had noticed that none of the regulars had come out of the locker room when practice ended.

"Tezuka…" Oishi started. There really was no need to say anything. Tezuka went ahead and looked at what Eiji was holding in his hands. The picture of Fuji in a dress was…disturbing.

"What are you planning, Eiji?" Tezuka finally asked.

"Oh, something, nya," said Eiji, with a mischievous grin.

Author's notes: did this one in kind of a hurry…I'll see if I can finish this one tomorrow…hopefully, I'll persuade my mom to let me on the computer during a weekday…(you know what Mom(s) say…a week dayno computer…all because of school…grr…I feel so ashamed…)I REALLY WANNA FINISH THIS FANFIC! VALENTINE'S DAY IS TOMORROW! RR PLEASE!


	2. Chapter 2: Fuji's Play

Disclaimer: I do not own The Prince of Tennis or any of its characters, though I would just simply love to.

Waii, thanks for the reviews again! I did the first chapter in a rush, sooo nothing came out too smoothly in my opinion…XDD THANKS! Really sorry that I couldn't finish this fanfic in time of Valentine's Day…gomen nasai!

KagomeGirl21: Ha ha OMG yay you made the sequal or spin off Yay thanks soo much! this is soo interesting im so excited to find out what happens next! fuji in a dress so kawaii! perfect blackmail great idea love it

Waii, I'mma so happy that I still got reviews on this one! Yeah, I'll try and finish this one really soon cause yuuta's birthday is coming up….(yeah…I do have a soft spot for yuuta…)

Ruji: hoihoi! this spells fun! U P D A T E pls!

I WILL! Fun fun fun!

Risa-Chan: XD... I can't for Kikumaru to blackmail Fuji nya! Baka Ryoma, Kikumaru is not that empty headed! whacks Ryoma across the head lol... anyways... happy Valentine's Day nya! I'm really enjoying this story nya! It's amusing me nya-

Waii, thankies! I'mma happy that I got reviews!

For this fic, I think I'll end it with just 2 chapters…I'll probably be in a hurry tonight trying to just type up everything and then work and finish another fic for yuuta…it's his birthday…(thinks) waii, you're all so nice that you gave reviews! (sob tear)

Valentine's Day For Revenge!

Chapter 2:

"FFFFFFFFUUUUUUJJJJJJJIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

Fuji turned around and dodged just in time to avoid Eiji crashing into him. Fortunately, Eiji did a somersault in the air and landed on his feet before banging into the wall.

"Ara? Something you want, Eiji?" asked the smiling tensai.

"Come with me, nya!"

"Where?"

"Just come, nya!" and Eiji dragged Fuji along with him. The tensai simply followed along. Whatever Eiji had in mind is usually just plain sugar and hyperness. Nothing much could happen except for a hysterical attack, right?

Little did he know that he was dead wrong.

Eiji had pulled Fuji into the boys' tennis locker room. As they walked in, Fuji noted that Ryoma and Tezuka were there. Strange. Where were the other members?

Being the tensai that Fuji was, he sensed that something was wrong.

"Ara? Is something wrong?" he asked. He wasn't going to let anyone play him around. Little did he know that he himself had already played into a trap.

Ryoma smirked. Fuji-sempai was about to face the worst nightmare he had ever had in his entire life.

"Nya, Fuji…explain this, nya," and Eiji took out the blackmail pictures…

_Few moments later…_

Silence…

"Repeat that?" asked Fuji. His ears couldn't believe what he just heard.

Eiji explained everything once again. No. way. It could not have happened. He, the tensai, had just been blackmailed?

"Eeh, Eiji, what happened though? How'd you…"

"Nya, it's a secret," laughed the redhead. Ryoma smirked. Finally. The moment that he was waiting for.

Fuji did not like the idea. In fact, he wasn't too happy on the fact that he had just been blackmailed. He would be having a little talk with Yumiko tonight.

"Nya, I thought this picture was really cute! Fuji in a dress, nyahahaha" said Eiji, "Nya, I was thinking of you doing a little bargain with us,"

Fuji gritted his teeth. He had no choice. Letting Eiji discover something about him was a penetration to his tensai abilities. Sighing, Fuji let in. He was going to have to discover a new way to patch up several holes in his smiling cover.

"What sort of bargain? And why is Tezuka and Ryoma in this?" asked the smiling tensai.

"You blackmailed me for that dance, Fuji," said Tezuka. There was no need to say anything more.

"You blackmailed me, Fuji-sempai. Twice. Once during the Halloween party, and the school play," said Ryoma. He smirked. Oh, that felt good.

Fuji said nothing. Considering his options, it might be the best that he just went ahead and did the bargain. He really didn't want others to see that kiddie picture that his sister had took of him. Even the most cold-hearted person on earth would also have weaknesses, so why couldn't he? It couldn't be that bad.

"Alright. What's the bargain?"

"Nya! I knew you'd take it!" said Eiji, "Nya, here's the bargain…"

_Several hours later…_

"Kikumaru-sempai, are you done yet?" complained Ryoma. The redhead was taking forever, "No one's going to notice! There's no point in doing anymore!"

"Besides, Fuji-sempai's too feminine for his own good," he muttered.

"I heard that, Echizen," called Fuji, "When it comes to femininity, I wouldn't be the one talking either, Ryoma. Remember the Halloween pictures? You made such a cute little girl," Echizen immediately scowled at that memory.

Tezuka leaned quietly against the door. Indeed, Eiji was taking quite a long time. He and Ryoma didn't want to stick their hands into the disgusting stuff in the boys' theater preparation room. Since no one was willing to do it, Eiji went ahead and did the little "bargain" with Fuji.

"Eh! Eiji, put that away! I hate that stuff," said Fuji.

"Nya! A bargain's a bargain! Stay still!" the redhead proceeded. Fuji swatted Eiji's hand in disgust, but it was of no avail. He couldn't stop Eiji, not when he had the blackmail pictures.

Ryoma smirked at the sound of Fuji's voice. Finally, the tensai knew what it felt like to be tortured.

"Nya! We're done!" and out of the door came Eiji dragging Fuji out.

Silence….DEAD silence…

Ryoma pinched himself to see whether he was mesmerizing. Ouch. Nope, he wasn't. Okay, what the hell was going on? Looking to his right, Ryoma saw that Eiji was laughing. Okay, then who was the girl behind him?

Wait. She…was a he. In other words, it was Fuji.

"Fuji-sempai…you're dressed as a girl," Ryoma finally found enough courage to say something to his sempai.

"Saa…you just noticed? Eiji seemed to do quite a good job," said Fuji. There was a small hint of crossness in his voice.

Tezuka said nothing. It was just like Ryoma said. Fuji was too feminine for his own good. Put on some make-up, some hair accessories, a mini-skirt with a matching top, and Fuji looked just like any other girl. Scratch that. Fuji was already looking like one of those girls who chased guys throughout their entire lives.

_After school hours…_

"Eiji," said Fuji, "Do I really have to do this?"

"A bargain's a bargain, nya! Go! You've got a lot of chocolates to hand out, Fuji, nya!" bounced the redhead energetically. Tezuka, Ryoma, and Eiji hid behind the bushes.

Fuji sighed. He really needed to burn all those photos that Yumiko-neesan had. He rang the doorbell. The door opened and out came the diva, otherwise known as Atobe Keigo.

Silence…

Atobe cocked an eyebrow. Who was this girl in front of his doorway? He had never seen this girl before.Yet, she seemed familiar…

Atobe's eyes traveled down, but halfway, his eyes went up (A/N: (cough cough).

"Fuji Syusuke," he finally said.

"What a waste of time if he was able to tell that easily," muttered Ryoma. Eiji put a hand over his mouth to quiet the o'chibi down.

Atobe looked at Fuji puzzingly. "Why are you dressed as a girl, Fuji?" he asked. Ore-sama does not need any pity from you, he thought, I've got enough chocolates on hand. If this is a trick that you're pulling, well, too bad.

"Hm? I'm not Fuji," said Fuji. His voice went high, trying to act like a girl. Maybe this blackmail wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. Sinister thoughts reached his head. (A/N: Fufufu….what type of sinister thoughts, Fuji? Hehe…)

Atobe again cocked an eyebrow up, "Un? I know that it's you, Fuji. I'm not blind,"

"No, I'm not Fuji! You've got me wrong," replied Fuji, still acting like a girl.

"If you're no Fuji, then who are you?" asked Atobe, sarcastically.

"Fujiko," said Fuji, "I thought you wanted some Valentine chocolate, so I decided to drop by and give you some,"

Atobe looked at the Valentine chocolate that Fuji held out in his hand like as if it was some nasty thing.

"Sorry, Ore-sama doesn't take chocolates from people like you. Especially not from a guy," Atobe replied and started to close the door.

"Ara? Atobe-sama?" a voice sounded. It was a maid, "Who is that?"

"Un? Oh, just-"

"His girlfriend," finished Fuji, evilly. Man, this WAS fun. He could torture other people because of this bargain. There never was a better deal.

"Wh-what," Atobe sputtered. What the hell was Fuji planning?

"Atobe-sama has a girlfriend? I never knew that," the maid said. Before Atobe could stop her, the maid suddenly realized something, "Oh my god! Atobe-sama, that girl….she's flat!"

Atobe wanted to shriek with annoyance. The only reason the "girl" was flat was because "she" was a he!

The maid had already jumped to conclusions, "Atobe-sama, you're gay?"

"WHAT?" Atobe snarled, "YOU PEON! HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT TO ORE-SAMA! YOU'RE FIRED!"

The maid took no heed, "Eh! Atobe-sama, since when did such a thing happen? So many girls are fans of yours, yet you cheat on them with a guy?"

It was at that moment that Atobe shrieked with fury.

Ryoma smirked. Wow. The monkey-king seemed to explode.

_At the park, 7:03 PM…_

"Nya, Fuji, you seemed to enjoy this entire blackmail! You're supposed to be sad!" wailed Eiji.

"Saa, why should I be sad, Eiji? This deal was probably the best I've ever done. I got to torture other people and watch them suffer just for the small price of dressing up as a girl," said Fuji. "It was fun watching them suffer,"

Eiji gulped. When Fuji started talking like a sadist, it was best to be quiet. Sadistic Fuji was not a good choice to become enemies with. Big bad.

"Fuji-sempai, you made a lot of other people suffer today. Why won't you?" said Ryoma.

"Oh, just my nature I guess," said Fuji. He grinned. How many people had he tortured today? Ah yes, there was Atobe, Oshitari, Mizuki (even though he really didn't know who the guy was), Kamio, Shinji, Gakuto, and Shishido. It was fun, watching them crumble.

Tezuka looked at Fuji silently and shook his head. No matter what, it seemed like there was no possible way that the tensai could get tortured. He got away with everything. Fuji wins, no matter what. He might lose officially, but somehow, he just manages to win.

Author's Notes: Evil Fuji…anyways, this story is FINISHED! Sorry that I couldn't finish this story in time for Valentine's Day…and I hope you guys like this one just as well…(sob) RR PLEASE!


End file.
